The Sister's Side
by Blondeggman
Summary: Here is a story based on the Harry Potter Series. Only this is from the PTV of Ren Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's sister. Please R&R I'll return the favor!


Ch 1  
  
Having a brother who bosses you around is any girl's nightmare. But for Ren Malfoy this nightmare was a reality. All her brother does is boss her around, saying that he can cast the most powerful spell ever. Ren's brother Draco, was a year older then her. The name of 'Draco Malfoy' probably rings a bell...does it not? You didn't know that he had a sister did you? No one ever does. When ever she even comes close to telling people that she is his sister, she always gets the same response every time... "He has a sister? He never talks about you." Ren and Draco were always so close. They were all each other had. They never got into fights, until the day when Draco learned about 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' The post fell through the shoot like feathers blowing in the wind, but the tan parchment stood out the most to Ren. She picked it up with a grin on her face, so far, the only thing she has succeeded to do in life, is to make her brothers life miserable. But that wasn't enough for her. What if I prove to him that he wasn't even good enough for 'Hogwarts.' He might turn back into the nice brother he used to be when we were younger. thought Ren with the grin still plastered on her face. "Draco, we should practice for quidditch. We must get a head start on Harry potter." Came the booming voice of Lucius Malfoy, the father, from down the hall. "Yes father." Came the reply from Draco, as they were nearing. The smile instantly faded from his face as he met his sister's gaze. "Did the post come yet Ren?" Said Lucius. "No father, not yet." Said Ren, tucking Draco's letter behind her back. "Then what is that?" He said, pointing to the post on the floor behind her. "Oh....that?" it must have just come" She said with a giggle while picking it up and handing it to her father, who grabbed it out of her hand. "Any sign of my letter father?" Asked Draco hopefully. "Surprisingly no." He said eyeing Ren as if he knew what she was up to. "Come along Draco."  
As Draco past in the wake of his father, Draco eyes Ren just as his father had. The deadly duo opened the door, and walked outside. Ren did the honors of closing the door behind them. She knelt on the floor in front of the door, snuck a peak through the male shoot (to make sure they were far enough so they wouldn't know what she was up to.  
How should I get rid of the letter? she asked herself. Should I burn it? Should I rip it up? she thought of all the other possibilities such as just simply hiding it, forgetting about the whole plan, or lye and say that it did come, but it got destroyed in an invisible rain storm. But she thought that burning it would destroy any evidence of the letter ever being there, and it would also lessen the chance that her family would disown her completely.  
Ren went over to the fireplace, put in some wood and lit a match. The fire from the match illuminated her face as she held it in front of her. She put the match in the middle of the dry logs and waited for the flames to come before she did anything. Little by little, the flames rose out of the wood. She put Draco's letter in and watched it turn black and crumple up.  
"Oh Draco, I know you are going to make the house team."  
"But father, first years never make the house teams."  
"Well you know I have ways of persuading people.  
"Thanks father." Ren could see their shadows moving along the wall, coming closer. She took the fire poker, and poked at the smoldered paper till it became ashes.  
"Ren? What's that smell?"  
"Oh.... nothing. I.... umm.... got chilly. So I lit a fire."  
"Well you could have told me, I would have fixed it." Said Lucius flicking his wand up to the ceiling, it instantly became warmer. "Dobby! Do you almost have our supper ready?!"  
At the very sound of his 'masters' voice, a little house elf popped his head around the door. His pointy ears erect. "Yes sir, Dobby is done sir, it is on the table sir." Lucius nodded his head, with Draco and Ren walking behind him in a straight line. They walked down a little hall that opened into a dining room, the long rectangular table in the middle of the floor. Lucius took his normal seat at the far end of the table, with his wife at the other end of the table writing some post, and Draco and Ren took their places on the two long sides of the table.  
Ren was just sitting there; she didn't feel good at all. She felt a little bubble in her stomach, as if something was crawling around. She felt whatever it was go up into her throat. She guessed she had a pained expression on her face, because there were three sets of eyes upon her, looking somewhat worried. She opened her mouth and tried to pull it out. She grabbed hold of it and gave it a big tug. And out came Draco's Hogwarts letter. 


End file.
